


There Will Be No Shame

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: От переводчика: В названии фика и в нем самом присутствует текст песни Always by Erasure. Она очень простая и на русском по-дурацки смотрится. Вотссылкана текст + перевод. Ну, а рисунки Лизы Франк легко найти в инете. А Robot Unicorn Attack - игра, которой догонялся автор.





	There Will Be No Shame

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There Will Be No Shame](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360492) by Elmo (nonlinear_lover). 



> От переводчика: В названии фика и в нем самом присутствует текст песни Always by Erasure. Она очень простая и на русском по-дурацки смотрится. Вот [ссылка](http://en.lyrsense.com/index.php?q=erasure/always_er) на текст + перевод. Ну, а рисунки Лизы Франк легко найти в инете. А Robot Unicorn Attack - игра, которой догонялся автор.

_Open your eyes I see_  
_Your eyes are open_  
_Wear no disguise for me_  
_Come into the open_

\- Доктор?

\- Да, Эйми?

\- Мы только что попали прямо на обложку альбома Лизы Франк.

\- По крайней мере, здесь нет грустных котят, - сказал Доктор и отважно сделал первый шаг на поле пурпурной травы. На расстоянии виднелся город, словно заключенный в пузырь, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги. Не считая этого, он выглядел болезненно знакомым. К счастью, как раз из-за многоцветья, он и не мог толком разглядеть его. – Идем же, Понд, кому-то нужна наша помощь.

\- _Кому-то_ нужен новый декоратор, - отозвалась Эйми и последовала за ним. Вопреки своим ехидным замечаниям, она радостно ухмылялась. Все поле было полно пурпурной травой и разноцветными цветами, бабочками и светом, и радугами, протянутыми между облачками. – Хочу устроить свою свадьбу _здесь_. 

\- Но ты задумайся о транспортных расходах… - сказал Доктор, направляюсь в сторону города.

\- Ты слышишь это? Кто-то _поет_?

\- Я ничего не слышу.

Эйми замерла и наклонила голову, прислушиваясь.

\- Похоже на… _Erasure_.

\- Давай лучше поспешим. Невинные создания в опасности, Понд.

***

_When it's cold outside_  
_Am I here in vain?_  
_Hold on to the night_  
_There will be no shame_

Когда они дошли до города, их встретила делегация крошечных голых херувимов с радужными крылышками. Доктор отнесся к этому совершенно спокойно. Эйми - _нет_. Ярко светящийся дельфин в водоеме, полном розовой воды, не прибавил ей спокойствия. 

\- Доктор…

\- Тише, Понд.

\- Но, _Доктор_ , они…

\- Ангелочки. Да, я вижу это.

\- И это…

\- Дельфин-телепат, да.

\- Ладно, - сказала Эйми и искоса взглянула на него. – Я не буду злиться, только скажи мне правду; ты подсыпал мне наркотики.

\- Конечно, нет.

\- Тогда… это все _настоящее_.

\- Ах-ха, теперь до нее дошло! – радостно воскликнул Доктор и похлопал ее по плечу. – Так вот, этот дельфин – король. Он говорит, что их страну терроризирует робот единорог, который уничтожает звездные генераторы, поставляющие энергию в отдаленные облас…

\- Робот _единорог_?

\- Да.

\- Робот… единорог…

\- Да. Это ужаснее, чем что-то другое?

\- Нет, думаю, что нет, но… единорог. Он – робот.

\- Да. И у него радужная грива и хвост и он может бежать почти со скоростью звука.

\- И он – единорог.

\- Да.

Эйми обняла Доктора.

\- Я люблю тебя. _Единорог_.

Доктор улыбнулся. 

\- Я знаю.

***

_Always_  
_I wanna be with you_  
_And make believe with you_  
_And live in harmony harmony oh love_

\- Приманка? Ты должно быть не в себе, Доктор, – сказала Эйми. Они находились в церемониальной палате в большом здании в центре города. 

\- Да, ладно тебе, это будет весело. Ты всего лишь оденешь это платье и сядешь на скамейку и единорог подойдет прямо к тебе. Он никогда не обижает девушек. 

\- Ты упускаешь из виду одну маленькую деталь, Доктор.

\- О чем ты, Понд?

_\- Я не девственница._

Потом была очень долгая пауза.

\- Ох. Точно.

Потом была другая долгая пауза.

\- Я помогу тебе с пуговицами, - сказала Эйми. – Давай _переодевайся_. Невинные создания в опасности, Доктор. 

***

_Melting the ice for me_  
_Jump into the ocean_  
_Hold back the tide I see_  
_Your love in motion_

Доктор сидел на низкой скамейке посреди поля за городом. Он был в нарядном белом платье [которое он отказывался считать свадебным; не каждое белое платье было свадебным… даже если у него был пышный подъюбник и глубокое декольте и белые пайетки…], а его волосы были украшены цветами. Он просидел здесь весь день, тихо скучая и раздражаясь все больше. Лишь перед наступлением заката он увидел вдруг мерцающую полосу цвета. Что-то показалось ему странно знакомым… но он никогда раньше не встречался с роботами единорогами, так что это было невозможно.

Зверь, весь великолепно-стальной и с эфемерным буйством красок гривы и хвоста, остановился прямо перед ним и посмотрел на него холодными интеллигентными глазами. 

- _Ну, наконец-то, Доктор,_ \- подумал Единорог и Доктор нахмурился. Ему был знакомо это сознание. 

- _Мастер?_ – спросил он недоверчиво. – _Но как?_

_\- Я был выброшен из Воронки прямо в этот мир… и когда я регенерировал, произошла реакция со здешней атмосферой._

\- Ты регенерировал в Робота Единорога.  
_  
\- Случаются и более странные вещи._

\- Назови хотя бы _одну_.  
_  
\- Ты в свадебном платье._

\- Это не свадебное платье, это просто белое платье… - возразил Доктор, и внезапно вспомнил, почему он здесь. – Ты причинил этим людям много неприятностей, Мастер.

 _\- А как еще я должен был заманить тебя сюда?_ – спросил Мастер и фыркнул. – _Никак не мог просто позвонить, ты же понимаешь._

\- Да, но взрывать силовые генераторы и похищать девственников с других планет. Это перебор, тебе не кажется? 

_\- Но я не похитил ни одного… ты что **девственник**?_ – удивился Мастер, и громко заржал прямо в голове у Доктора.

\- Эта регенерация, да! Ну, и что? – Доктор скрестил руки на груди, словно защищаясь. - Не вижу в _этом_ ничего смешного.

Мастер продолжал смеяться. Доктор стоял и молча злился. Он уже готов был развернуться и уйти. 

_\- Постой, постой,_ \- подумал Мастер, когда смог наконец взять свой смех под контроль. _– Не уходи. Просто… **ты** – **девственник** … это как-то чересчур для меня._

\- По крайней мере, я не _лошадь_ , - огрызнулся Доктор в ответ. Он придвинулся ближе к Мастеру и коснулся холодного металла его лица, переменчивый цвет гривы Мастера окрасил платье Доктора во все цвета радуги.

 _\- Хочешь покататься?_ – спросил Мастер и согнул передние ноги. Доктор убрал руку и осторожно взглянул на Мастера. _\- Ну, давай… ты всегда хотел прокатиться на единороге._

\- Это смешно, - возразил Доктор - Я никогда…

_\- Ты рисовал их на полях учебников в Академии._

\- Ты _помнишь_ это? – спросил Доктор, одновременно смущенный и тронутый.

_\- Конечно. Забирайся._

Доктор колебался еще секунду… но действительно, когда еще у него будет возможность покататься на единороге? Они вымерли почти во всех частях вселенной. Расположиться на спине единорога было не так-то просто из-за пышного подъюбника, но он справился. На широких металлических плечах Мастера он обнаружил поручни для рук, а за ребрами Мастера – выемки для ног.

\- Все, я готов… - сказал он, хотя на самом деле не был так уверен в этом. Мастер поднялся на ноги, такой весь гладко-гидравлический и полный неукротимой силы. Что-то внутри его гладкого металлического тела громко щелкнуло и Доктор нервно _сглотнул_.

Мастер быстро перешел от неподвижности к движению и резво понесся по многоцветному полю. 

\- _Джеронимо!_ – закричал Доктор, когда Мастер перепрыгнул через ущелье и поскакал в закат. 

***

_When it's cold outside_  
_Am I here in vain?_  
_Hold on to the night_  
_There will be no shame_


End file.
